The present invention relates to a wire ring net for making barriers, in particular for rocky walls, and a method for making the net.
As is known, barriers for coating rocky walls and generally comprising a plurality of interlinked ring elements having a diameter from 300 to 450 mm, are already known.
In such a net, each wire ring is made starting from an endless steel rope, having a spiral cross-section including seven wires, which is made by braiding on itself a steel wire which at its starting and end portions is closed by a splicing operation.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the end portions of the wire forming the rope are re-closed by a metal band 1, which is clamped on the end portions 2 and 3 thereby holding said end portions at a desired position.
The use of the above mentioned band elements, however, has not been found as fully satisfactory since, in a lot of cases, this approach is not able to resist against pulling forces and, accordingly, the ring could be broken.